Naruto ideas
by Voideye911
Summary: Ideas i came up for naruto like bloodlines and such keep in mind the ideas can be pretty bare boned if you want one to build apon then go ahead just tell me please
1. Targeting eye

Bloodline

appearance

pupil is a Pentagon with thin lines at each corner extending to the ends of the iris both pupil and lines are black  
Iris is gun metal grey with a red ring half way between the pupil and edge of iris with two small spikes extending outward between each pupil line with small spaces between them and the line  
Finally outside the iris is red ring circling it

abilities

The eye allows a slowed perception of time, enhanced vision, and zooming vision


	2. Blood release

Bloodline

appearance

users of this bloodline look near completely normal except the more pale users tend to have a redder complexion because of having much more blood than a normal person

abilitie

users can use there blood for attacking and defending both in and out of body different blood types give different natural abilities and traits  
To maximize use users tend to have much more blood than normal which has to the side effect of increasing stamina by increasing adsorption of oxygen


	3. Blood eyes

Bloodline

appearance

The pupil becomes a thick slit with its ends ending at the edge of the iris  
Outside the iris is a thick black ring with a thinner black ring around it  
the whites of the eyes and iris are a pale red with many small deep red veins that go all throughout it and they tend to glow a dull red in the dark

abilities

these eyes are able to see the blood circulatory system in a creatures body like the byakugan with the chakra network users can use a pressure point fighting style to manipulate and or damage the circulatory system of others  
Users have a form of night vision in which the can see the circulatory system of others even in the dark and through solid objects this also allows them to see through up to medium level genjutsus


	4. Omni eyes

Bloodline

appearance

pupil is noticeably smaller surrounded by a white 8 pointed star with the vertical and horizontal lines being longer while the angled lines have a white circle floating above the points  
The iris is completely black with a white ring around it  
The white of the eyes are completely black

abilities

The omni eyes are similar to the sharingon except they don't slow perception of time but in return they have improved copying abilities able to copy other bloodlines  
When it copies a bloodline the white bits of the eyes flash gold for a split second  
The eyes allow for the usage of many bloodlines at ounce and even temporarily fusing compatible one together to create something new  
Users can't automatically use the copied bloodlines they need at least a hour for the body to edgust to them or the body might degrade


	5. Yin and yang eyes

Bloodline

Appearance

The right eye known as the yang eye has the the appearance of an 8 pointed star in a completely black iris they more this eye is mastered the more the vertical and horizontal star points extend until they tuch the edge of the iris the whites of eyes are completely black  
The left eye known as the yin eye has the same telltale signs of mastery as the yang eye and has the same appearance as the yang eye except it has inverted colors so black is white and white is black  
Yin yang star eye has the appearance of a tiny black pupil surrounded by a white 8 pointed star in a pure black iris  
Surrounded by a white ring while the white of the eyes are black and it has the same tell tale signs of mastery  
All three eyes produce a silver glow when usedT

abilities

the yang eye gives yang release and makes it easier to use activates at the same time as the yin eye  
The yin eye gives yin release and makes it easier to use activates at the same time as the yang eye  
The yin yang star eye gives yin-yang release it activates in a random eye if the user can't activate the yin and yang eyes but can't be activated if the yin and yang eyes are unlocked


	6. Scanners eye

p style="text-align: center;"Bloodline/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongappearance/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Three small deep dark blue pupils surrounded by light green rings all all in a triangle formation partially covering a much larger bpack pupil also surrounded by a light green ring /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Around that is a large icy blue iris with six thin lines going through three going from outer edge to the edge of the smaller pupils and three from the outer edge to the large pupil/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongabilities/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"the main ability of this eye is to emit a harmless and invisible radar chakra wave that allows the user to scan and understand whatever they are looking at inside and out/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A side effect is they eyes make the user amune to illusions/p 


	7. Hunters plant

Clan trait

appearance  
users have a special seed implanted in there shoulder that grows using there chakra into a symbiotic relationship with host acting as an extra limb with many uses thin vein like roots going along the arm of the shoulder plant is growing visibly under under the skin some users arms have bean completely replaced by the plant

the plant looks like a small bush growing from the shoulder with dark diamond shaped leaves that can grow flowers the color of the users eye and can grow tiny berries that can act a soldier and chakra pills

abilities  
users can use user there plants to use wood release they can also use the leaves of the plant to turn sunlight into energy while the flowers can produce different pollen and saps while the roots can enhance the strength of the limbs they grow in


	8. Hive spiders

Clan ability

Appearance

Like the konoha aberham clan but instead of small bugs they use specially breed spiders engineered with the purpose of working in a hive  
the host looks normal although they tend to wear silk clothes while the spiders have different appearances depending on the subspecies the hive is made up of

Abilities

the spiders can't fly but they can make great leaps and run they can both drain chakra and poison at the same time they can also produce different types of silk from sticky and non-sticky to elastic, razer wire, and rope


	9. True seeing negative eye

Bloodline

Appearance

It is a vertical eye on the middle of the forehead that looks like your eyes except the pupil and iris are in inverted colors to your main eyes when closed it is practically invisible

Abilities

Allows a slowed perception of time can see the intent of people and tell if someone is lying fuses with other dojutsus acting as a third one example echiha blood have three functional sharingans except the third is in inverted colors


	10. Winged

Bloodline

Appearance

Each set of wings are different depending on elemental affinity, personality, genetic traits, and needs upon activation

But know matter what they always give an air affinity a user can potentially grow 4 piers of wings the higher the higher the number the stronger they are along with growing in power the wing transform and gain new powers

Abilities

Each wing has unique abilities and skills based on the above perimeters so it is hard to predict


	11. Broken rinnegan

Bloodline

Appearance

slightly smaller pupil surrounded by the same rinnegan purple the first 2 inner most rings are complete while the others form as broken rings

Abilities

The broken rinnegan is weaker than the original only having 2 to 3 of its abilities and at least one of those abilities will be weaker than the original but in return it is much easier to activate than the orginal

It is rumored that the broken rinnegan can potentially be evolved into a true rinnegan through mysterious means


	12. Summons eyes

Bloodline

Appearance

A super thin slit for a pupil surrounded by a yellow iris with six black lines on the edge of the iris reaching for the center of the pupil but not touching it then there are 4 spikes pointing out 2 horizontally and 2 vertically and under those spikes surrounding the iris is a thin deep gold ring while the rest of the eye is a deep purple surrounding the eye are exaggerated more rounded cheetah like marking

Abilities

The summons eyes allow the ability to sign multiple summoning contracts and the Abilities and traits based on the summons you copied


	13. Elemental battle orbs

Bloodline

Appearance

When in use 5 to 100 floating orbs made out of the elements of your affinities

Abilities

Users can train up to 100 orbs starting at five the orbs are made of your elemental affinities and are split evenly example if you have earth and water affinities and can use a 100 orbs then 50 will be earth and 50 will water and can fuse 2 or more elemental orbs together to create sub-elements the orbs can be used for both attack and defence and can be set up as a sort of automatic defense


	14. Fluid release

Bloodline

Appearance

Users look normal but they tend to be on the lean side

Abilities

Nearly every joint of Users are triple jointed along with users being able to produce various oils and glues this bloodline also enhances water control


	15. Demonic perception eye

Bloodline

Appearance

The pupil takes the the form of an upside down 5 pointed star that spins when under heavy use while the iris is slightly larger and a golden color with hundreds of small connecting the edge of the iris to the puplil while the white turn black under the eyes are three long triangles that are slightly curved like a claw shape

Abilities

The eyes are a sign that a user has the ability to make demonic chakra and can take demonic traits, abilities, and forms


	16. Chakra construction

Bloodline

Appearance

Users look completely normal except they tend to be full of energy

Abilities

The main ability is the skill to mold chakra into solid and liquid constructs users always have massive chakra reserves but impressive control because there chakra flows they can also ambue there elemental affinities into there constructs for different effects


	17. Toxic body

Bloodline

Appearance

Users nails are claw like there teeth are sharper with the canines being a bit bigger than normal and some users blood can have a purplish tint to it to show they are stronger than average

abilities

users can absorb, recreate, and store large amounts of any toxin in blood and bone marrow users have two sets of pours on there body normal and a second set that they can control to secrete Poisson from they can also make there saliva and claws venomous while there blood is naturally acidic with the toxins in it they can also breath out poison smoke


	18. Substitution clone

Jutsu

Description

A combination between substitution and shadow clone where upon substitution the object becomes a clone

Pros

The clone has the durability of the object used added to it making it stronger

Cons

Damage the clone takes is translated onto the object used so if the clone gets hurt to much the object used will get destroyed


	19. Body of sound

bloodline

Appearance

Users have hands on there palms and a big one on there chest but they can be hidden as scars skilled users can hide them as creases in on the skin

Abilities

From these mouths and the there main one they can use an advanced form of sound release and can use it in various ways users also tend to form a limited version of echolocation but blind users form a more advanced form of echolocation out of necessity


	20. Improved byakugan

Bloodline

Appearance

Being an evolved form of byakugan it shares some similarities but is still different such as the eye is pure white with 2 black rings one thin one surrounding where the pupil would be and 1 thicker one surrounding where the iris would be and instead of bulging veins users gain black vein like markings on the side of the eyes leading to the ears when activated

Abilities

Users are able to see all 360, degrees in a wider range have a much more clearer perception of the chakra network and its movement can see through nearly any object and see a much wider range of colors than a normal human


	21. Improved sharingan

Bloodline

Appearance

Being an evolved form of the sharingan they share some similarities but the pupil and comas are red while the iris is black

Abilities

Able to see chakra better can unlock many mangekyo abilities with training and use the without going blind when used the eyes morph into a unique shape that can include color patterns of black, red, and yellow other than that it also includes upgrades to its basic abilities and a natural immunity to all but the strongest genjutsus


	22. Improved rinnegan

Bloodline

Appearance

Being an evolved form of the rinnegan it has some similarities but it is chakra blue with white specs floating in it between each ring are three small circles of a royal purple color and in the center is a small royal purple pupil

Abilities

Improved chakra control, manipulation, and sight improved gravity control can create more than just chakra rods can use all elements including sub-elements along with having three new paths

1\. Path of the body - can turn body into organic constructs like animal body parts and more  
2\. Path of the hidden - can turn invisible and silent or can perfectly disguise as someone else  
3\. Path of the astral - can manipulate space and time


	23. Greater triple aligned eye

Bloodline

Appearance

This is a fusion of the improved versions of the three great dojutsus the appearance is different for each person because it takes compatible physical traits of each eye to make a unique eye for each user

Abilities

It has the same abilities of the dojutsus that make it up but those abilities are enhanced furthermore each eye has three unique abilities pin return though only one in every thousand even have the possibility to unlock it


	24. Adaptation

Bloodline

Appearance

Users look normal until there bloodline activates then the forms varies

Abilities

The main ability of this bloodline is rapid adaptation and evolution to handle any situation users tend to develop many forms for various forms throughout there lives users are constantly improving and becoming better each day


	25. Waring elemental god

Bloodline

Appearance

Users look normal except for small differences that are caused by the users elemental affinities

abilities

This bloodline boosts the power of your elemental affinities to near god-like levels increases your control of your elements and greatly lowers chakra cost for those elements but it raises chakra cost for elements you are not aligned to

A useful side effect is that it gives you a slight resistance to elements your affinities are strong against


	26. Purified chakra

Chakra trait

Appearance

Users appear normal to everyone else

Abilities

Users purify there chakra removing any impurities turning it into a super powerfull form

Lore

This isn't considered a bloodline because the few seemingly random all over the nations have this it is believed that it is like the natural born sensors all over the nations and is a randomly accouring chakra trait but many times more rare


	27. Light release

Bloodline

appearance

Users tend to have either light blue or golden dots on the wrists and forhead

Abilities

The dots on there bodies can convert chakra into light for there techniques but there main ability is to manipulate light into tools and beams


	28. Dense chakra

Chakra trait

Appearance

Users appear normal

Abilities

Users chakra is many times thicker basically there is more chakra in a smaller space

Lore

This trait can appear in anyone with large chakra reserves but it is only really noticeably in someone who has had large reserves since they were kids like clans that naturally have large reserves like the uzumaki clan


	29. Twin body and mind bloodlines

Two separate but compatible bloodlines

Appearances

The first which is called body overdrive the users appear physically fit and healthy no matter how unhealthy they live The second which is called tempest mind the users have what appears as silver accents in there hair

Abilities

Body overdrive enhances every part of the body bones, muscles, and organs making them stronger and more efficient while tempest mind enhances the mind memory, processing speed, and more


	30. Hive control

Bloodline

Appearance

Users appear human except they have a pale grey skin coloration

Abilities

Users can transform into into a swarm of insects and back each users swarm is made of one of a kind insects unique to that user the users mind is at the core of the swarms hive mind they can have many abilities depending on what the swarm can do


	31. Earthen skin

Bloodline

Appearance

When bloodline is activated users skin tone takes on a more earthly coloration and a a dull metallic grey if evolved

Abilities

This provides extra defense when activated by giving the skin the strength of stone but still remaining flexible a small number of users are born with an evolved form of form of this giving the skin the strength of steel giving it the coloration of a dull metallic grey  
A side effect is that users tend to have skin that is twice as thick than normal


	32. Scale armor

Bloodline

Appearance

When activated users are covered in a scale armor all over there body

Abilities

Each users scales are different depending on elemental affinities channeled through them with different inherent abilities some basic abilities for each basic element are

fire - they can super heat scales and convert outside sources of heat into energy

water - can collect water as in the are as condensation and filter and absorb water

earth - gives extra strong scales and can block a large amount of elemental jutsus power

air - lowers weight and lowers air resistance around body

Lightning - can an absorb an redirect lighting and can convert electricity into energy

There are more abilities but these are the basics

There are some abilities all scale types can use by controlling the growth of there scale like growing scales as wrist mounted blades and spears, scale bullets and more


	33. Space and time eyes

Bloodline

Appearance

The right eye known as the time keepers eye has the appearance of a black pupil with 2 black triangles with the tips entering the pupil making an odd hourglass and a black line horizontally cutting through the center with smaller triangles connected at each end the iris takes up the whole eye and looks like constantly shifting golden sand

The left eye known as star gazing eye has a large pupil has the appearance of two 8 pointed swirls overlapping each other the swirls colors are shades of the users eyes before activation the iris covers the whole eye and is black with what appears as vibrant purple and electric blue smoke and dust moving through it

The symbols in both eyes spin when under use

Abilities

Time keepers eye has the ability to use various time based abilities while the star gazing eye can use various space based abilities but it is extremely rare for users to unlock both eyes you either unlock both or you simply can only unlock one


	34. Chakra cell regeneration

Bloodline

Appearance

users appear normal

Abilities

Users can use there chakra to rapidly heal from any injury even regrowing limbs and organs without leaving scars if the user has chakra they can like survive nearly any injury without shortening there life users also tend to have an advanced and highly adaptive immune system both of these traits gives them a longer lifespan and more youthful body even in there advanced years of age


End file.
